


Inked Memories

by shanachie



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Family is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Tobey has some business to take care of before he gets put away, but not everyone in the "family" knows about it.





	Inked Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> Life has been crazy... but this is my last story for 12 Stories (even though I technically finished it in January). It still needs to be edited so it might change once my beta has a spare moment.
> 
> Thanks so much to its_not_my_fault for the absolutely fabulous and speedy beta!

“Ready?” Tobey asked once he’d finished his call with his lawyer.

“Ready? Ready for what? You aren’t thinking of doing something stupid, are you?.” Benny looked at Tobey in confusion.

“I need to take care of something,” Tobey responded. “I won’t be able to do it if they send me to jail.”

Benny hurried to catch up with Tobey as the blonde opened the driver’s door of the truck sitting in the parking lot. “You know this is my truck,” he commented.

“Keys, Liar One,” Tobey told him.

Benny grumbled, even as he dug his keys out of his pocket, handing them over. “Don’t understand why you have to call me that. The name is Maverick. Mav-er-ick. And I can drive my own damn truck.”

“You can, but I know where we’re going.”

“Does anyone else get to know where we’re going?”

Tobey finished with the text he had been typing while Benny rambled and demanded answers. “Joe knows. He’ll meet us there,” he said as he got a text back in reply.

“Joe knows. What does Joe know? Am I allowed to know what Joe knows?”

Stifling a laugh, Tobey turned the truck on, putting it into gear before peeling out of the lot. 

Benny yelped in response, reminding him, “My truck doesn’t handle like your car. Slow down, man!”

 

 

Joe was leaning against the side of The Beast, chewing on his ever present toothpick, when Tobey angled the truck into the parking space next to it. Finn was still in the cab, but half hanging out the window people watching. Benny eyed all the shops on the strip, trying to guess why they'd made a special trip here at such an urgent time. A woman’s clothing store was on the corner and seated next to it was a salon. A pub sat next to the salon, then a comic book shop, and on the other side a tattoo parlor.

As Tobey got out of the truck, Joe pushed himself away from the side of The Beast, asking, “You really want to do this today?” As he spoke, Finn hopped out of the cab, slamming the door behind him.

“I couldn’t do it before. They wouldn’t even let me out of interrogation to say good-bye,” Tobey replied. “Yeah. I’m doing this today.”

“Doing what?” Benny asked. “What are you… Tobey, can I just point out that you’re _out_ of jail on _bail_ and it would be _awesome_ if you didn’t give them another reason to arrest you?”

“I’m not doing anything illegal,” Tobey answered as he moved down the walk.

“If it’s not illegal, what are we… you… what’s going on?” Benny looked between his friends, but no one seemed willing to clue him in.

Tobey pulled open the door to the tattoo shop, answering, “I don’t know what you’re doing, but we’re getting tattoos for Pete.” Entering, he nodded to the girl behind the counter. “Hey, Alexa,” he said, adding, “You’re welcome to join us or not.”

Alexa made her way around the counter, coming forward as they all crowded into the front of the store. “Do you have an appointment?” she asked.

“We do.” Tobey pointed at himself, Joe, and Finn. “We haven’t filled Benny in on the idea yet so we didn’t make an appointment for him, but I was hoping Rennie or Jacobs could squeeze him in with us. He might want one though once he sees what we’re doing.” He dug a piece of paper out of his pocket. “And this is what we want.”

She took the paper, looking at it. “Hey, Reynolds, did someone agree to ink people today without telling me?”

“Is that Marshall and his friends?” a voice yelled back.

“Yo, Rennie,” Tobey called. “I thought we were all set!”

A man not much taller than Tobey came out of the back of the shop, closely followed by a man that looked like he could easily take on The Big Show and win. Both of them greeted Tobey with half-handshakes/hugs before moving to greet Joe and Finn. “You brought a fourth?” the first man asked.

“Yeah, but Benny wasn’t in on the plan, so I don’t know if he’s getting inked, Rennie” Tobey said, slipping his hands into his pockets as he spoke.

The two men exchange glances, the smaller man raising his eyebrows while the bigger man angled his hand back and forth before they both nodded. “We can do all four of you if it’s not elaborate,” Reynolds said. “Two at a time.” He looked at his fellow tattoo artist. “That sound like a plan, Jacobs?”

The larger man pointed at Tobey. “But he’s all yours.”

Reynolds laughed, taking the image from Alexa and looking at it. “Yeah. We can do this. No problem. You all know where you want them?”

Tobey held out his left arm, pointing to the inside of his wrist as Joe tapped his left shoulder and Finn indicated the top of his left foot.

“What are you doing?” Benny asked.

At a nod from Tobey, Reynolds handed over the sketch, allowing Benny to study it. When the pilot laid eyes on the sketch, the paper trembled in his hands for a minute. “You said it was for Pete. I didn’t realize…” he said, his voice tightening as he got a good look at it. He looked at Reynolds. “You’ve got time to do tattoos for all four of us?”

“Yeah. It’s small. We’ve got the time.” Reynolds accepted the sketch back. “Where do you want it?”

Benny tapped his chest, just above his heart and below his collarbone. “Next time,” he told Tobey, “let me in on the plan.”

“We weren’t sure you could have ink with the Reserves,” Tobey explained. “And we didn’t want to make you feel worse if we did it and didn’t include you. But since you were at the garage, it was easier to take you than have to explain why Joe was picking me up.”

“For Pete, I’d do this, even if it would get me in trouble.”

Reynolds handed the paper over to Alexa, requesting, “Make four stencils of that. And, boys, come on back.”

Tobey let the others go ahead of him as they moved to the back room, Finn harassing Joe quietly as the other man stripped off his outer shirt. Benny looked back to be sure Tobey was following. Tobey nodded at him and hurried to catch up.

When he got into the back room, Finn was sitting on a table with his foot up and his shoe and sock off. Joe sat next to him with his outer shirt in his lap. “You two going first?” Tobey asked as he grabbed a folding chair and set it up out of the way.

“We’re already here and all,” Joe answered.

Tobey waved them off, agreeing that they should go first, as Alexa came into the room with the stencils. Handing them off, she wiggled her fingers at the men before heading back out.

For a few minutes, the only sound was the murmur of the tattoo artists as they placed the stencils on Joe and Finn and discussed placements. Tobey relaxed back on the chair, watching the process. It didn’t take long before both parties were satisfied and the needles had been examined, then the soft buzz of the machines filled the room.

About forty-five minutes later, the men switched places. Benny pulled off his shirt and settled into the chair Joe had been sitting in while Tobey pulled his chair over and laid his arm on the bench Finn had been sitting on. “You sure you don’t want a better chair?” Reynolds asked as Finn and Joe headed out front for a better wrap and aftercare instructions.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Tobey looked down as the stencil was applied. The stark block letters and smaller numbers underneath seemed a good choice.

“So why these numbers?” Reynolds asked as he pressed the needle into Tobey’s skin.

“Pete’s birthday. It’s March third, but I felt like the second three was redundant.”

Reynolds nodded, even as he continued slowly inking the tattoo. “He was a good kid.”

“The best. He didn’t deserve…”

“Neither do you. Keep your head down. And don’t start anything. But if something gets started… finish it.”

Tobey nodded. “Thanks, Rennie.”

The tattoo artist nodded, bending his head back over his work.

Tobey clenched his free hand. “You got this, Tobey,” Benny added, clearly seeing his hand.

Tobey’s eyes shifted so he could see Benny over Jacobs’s head. “It won’t be long,” he promised. “And I won’t cause trouble. I’ll keep my head down. And do my time. But after that, I’m going to get _real_ justice for Pete.”

Benny shook his head. “ _We’ll_ get justice for Pete. You might be the hotshot driver, but where would you be without your crew? Dino is going to pay for leaving Pete behind like that.”


End file.
